MoCC: Episode 12
( Vamprior, Vamolf, Blazzery, Axolf, Crusade Werewerra, Penifle, and Dolloid stick to the barrier walls ) ( Vamprior and Vamolf return to their normal look ) Ray) Tag Ability Activate! Strung Blood! ( Vamprior releases a blood blast from his palms, while Vamolf's eyes glow red. The blood is turned into strings and connects to another ) ( Vamprior releases blood to the ground ) ( Vamolf changes the blood into strings ) ( The strings connect to Vamprior and Hiriger ) Hiriger) ...This doesn't hurt...*Grabs hold of the connected strings* Hpmh! This'll be fun! *Pulls the strings* ( Vamprior and Vamolf fly off the wall ) Arric) Ability Activate! Blackshine Repel! ( Hiriger attacks his opponent with one attack that releases a dark-silver repelling force ) ( Hiriger's hidden fist moves back ) ( Vamprior and Vamolf go through Hiriger's hair ) Ray) Abilities Activate! Direct Sucker! ( Vamprior disappears and appears behind the opponent, to drain energy ) and Hounded Blood! ( Vamolf bited the opponent and drains his blood ) ( Hiriger goes to punch Vamprior ) ( Vamprior disappears ) ( A pulse fires towards Penifle ) BOOM! ( The pulse hits Penifle and Penifle returns to her ball form ) ( Vamolf bites Hiriger's arm ) ( Vamprior appears behind Hiriger ) ( Vamprior bites the side of Hiriger's neck; hidden by hair ) [ In Wolfgang's home ] Reporter 1) BREAKING NEWS! A TOWN HAS BEEN BLOWN UP...THIS IS THE SAME TOWN FROM YEARS AGO. SPECULATION OF DARTERYM HAS BEEN MOVING. Reporter 3) No survivors are likely...The area looks like it never existed... Reporter 1) Oh no... Reporter 3) Reporter 1) We are just being told our chopper was shot down... Wolfgang) ... ( Wolfgang turns the TV off ) AWOOOO! Wolfgang) *Pulls phone out and opens a text message* ... *Reads message* C22Helios: ''"Did you hear about what just happened?" '''Wolfgang) *Typing* Yeah...I did *Sends message* Wolfgang: ''"Yes, I did...Don't go, I'll check this out" ''C22Helios: ''"What!" ''Wolfgang: ''"I have it handled" '''( Wolfgang closes his phone ) Wolfgang) Volf, action time! Gemention Volf) O_O *Rises from Wolfgang's pocket* Wolfgang) *Looking at two police officers* When you finish, tell my wife she can come back in...Okay? Officer 1) Okay Wolfgang) Thanks...*Walking towards backdoor* Jenna) *Looks at door* DADA! ( Wolfgang opens backdoor ) Samantha) ... Wolfgang) I'll be right back... ( Volf comes out of his ball form ) ( A car parks behind Wolfgang's home ) Samantha) Where are you going? Wolfgang) Business Samantha) Becareful then... Wolfgang) I will *Gets onto Volf* Volf, lets go! Sara) ... ( Gemention Volf takes off ) [ Back at the battle ] ( Hiriger stands on his one knees, while strings of blood connect to each bakugan ) Ray) Ultimate Tag Ability Activate! Blood Clot! ( Instead of draining blood, Vamprior and Vamolf releases blood back into the opponent. The blood later clots and explodes ) ( Vamprior and Vamolf releases blood back into Hirger's body ) ( The strings of blood grow wider in size ) Minutes later... BOOM! ( Purple blood explodes everywhere ) ( All bakugans turns to their ball forms, but Hiriger walks out ) Hiriger) They failed their attempt... MoCC: Episode 13 Grade of MoCC: Episode 12? S A B C D F Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Vamprior Category:Vamolf Category:Blazzery Category:Axolf Category:Crusade Werewerra Category:Penifle Category:Dolloid Category:Ray Category:Hiriger Category:Arric Category:Reporter 1 Category:Reporter 3 Category:Wolfgang Category:C22Helios Category:Gemention Volf Category:Samantha Category:Jenna Category:Samantha's Mom